What am I?
by Danny Hellcat
Summary: A new abnormal is found in Gotham City and Helen tries to help him get on with life. Meanwhile the Cabal are planing and the only way to stop it is if Helen reveals the Abnormal world to others. I own nothing.
1. One: Unknown Curse

One: Unknown Curse:

Dick tossed and turned in his bed as nightmares tortured his mind. Normally they were of his parents' death, but for the past week they had involved some kind of beast. This nightmare had stared just like the others with him being with his friends from the team and suddenly seeing them dropping dead. They would be covered in blood and be torn out like some animal clawed them to death. Then the worst be when that voice spoke to him

_ "You did this to them."_

Every time he heard that voice Dick felt the urge to turn to see who it was. Each time it was the same.

The Beast.

And each time he looked the nightmare would end with him waking up sweating. This was no different from last time. Looking out the window he saw the trees that surrounded the Manor. Getting out of bed and into some street cloths Dick figured that a walk would help clear his head. On the way out the door he left a note telling he would be back later. Just before he left he picked up a pair of sunglasses. After all he didn't need someone trying to get mugged knowing who he was.

It wasn't long before Dick found himself wandering the streets of Gotham. It was late, nearly midnight, but the city had a very active night life to it. Deciding that he wanted to be left alone Dick moved toward the industrial section of the city. Old factories and warehouses towered around him. No one else was here as far as he could tell. So he was safe.

How very wrong he was.

In Gotham you're almost never safe. After living in the hellhole for four years Dick should've known better. Those very thoughts were going through his head when about five street thugs decided to have fun after drinking. They saw him and figured that he be worth it. Two had guns, three had knives. Pushing thug 1 and thug 2 in the face Dick leaped into the air performing a double flip and was soon behind his attackers. He then turn tail and ran.

Even thought he could take these guys on and win he wanted to avoid getting in trouble. Looking behind him for a split second he saw that all five of them were now after him. Turning and running in between two warehouses a chain link fence blocked the way. Running, jumping onto the side of the building, and then garbing the fence Dick flipped over it and onto the ground on both feet. With the fence now behind him Dick began running again to put as must distance between him and them.

As he ran he began to slow down. Blood was pounding in his ears; some feeling like claws scratching at his stomach was getting to him. Stopping he looked around and found an empty warehouse. Breaking in through the door Dick went in to try to wait the pain out. However that plan wasn't working to well. The pain was becoming so much that he could no longer stand. Falling to his hands and knees Dick felt worse. The pain was no longer in one place. It had spread to the rest of his body. Not being able to hold it in any longer he began to scream and let the pain go through. Before blacking out the last thing he could recall was the feeling of bones shifting.

Dr. Helen Magus along with Will, and Ashley where going through the warehouses. Two days ago Helen had gotten a tip that a lycanthrope was in Gotham City and now she was looking for him. She had found the death records of one male and one female lycanthrope. So little could be done for them. However she found that there had been a third and was now looking. Henry was trying to find more such as names of the abnormals. So until then they went to trying the old fashion way.

"Where that punk go to?" spoke a drunken voice.

Helen stopped with Ashley and Will right behind her. Looking around the corner they saw a few people go by. Two of them had black-eyes showing they had gotten into a fight. Judging by the way they were talking they were looking for the person who gave them the injuries. She tried not to pay much mind to them. After all she needed to find that abnormal before something bad happened to it.

However she may have been too late.

A scream echo throughout the area. The five people who were looking for someone began running over in hope that it was their guy. Helen followed them in case it was the abnormal. Following Helen Will and Ashley kept their guns ready should the abnormal attack them. Soon the screams stopped only soon to be replaced by more. This time they were different. One of the people who was a part of that group came running back screaming. Something was following him. Yet just two seconds later they saw what was after him. It was a black lycanthrope.

Helen stopped and saw the abnormal that they had been looking for jump the man and began to attack him. Holding up their guns they shoot non-deadly rounds at it. They were able to get it to get off and go away, but it was too late. The man was dead now. As for the abnormal it was long gone.

"We need to find that abnormal before he does more damage!" She said and led Will and Ashley back towards the car. Suddenly her phone rang. It was Henry.

"Yes?"

"_Found__out__who__the__abnormal__is.__"_Henry reported.

"Who?' Helen asked.

"_The dead ones were Mary and John Grayson. Their son is Dick Grayson, He 13."_

"I think we just had an encounter then with the boy."

"_How__was__he?__"_ Henry asked. He knew what it was like being a lycanthrope.

"He changed and attacked a few people who were after him."

"_That's bad; you need to find him before someone like Batman finds him."_

"I know that." Helen retorted before hanging up. Gotham was a dangerous city and it was easy to get killed.

She needed to find the boy _now_.


	2. Two: What's happening?

Two: What's happening? :

Dick wasn't sure what was happening. He felt what he guessed to be a breeze going by and he smelled so many things it was overwhelming. His body seemed to move without his regard. Suddenly he felt something in his mouth. He wasn't sure what it was, but he could tell that it smooth and had a copper-like taste to it. He wasn't sure after that.

Bruce was working in the Batcave. He couldn't sleep and decided to check on everything going down in Gotham. So far it a quite night. He was almost done when Alfred came down holding a piece of paper.

"For you Master Bruce." He said. Taking it from the butler Bruce read it. It was a note from Dick explaining that he went out for a walk. Setting it down near the computer he went back to work. It wasn't much later when the Bat Wave went off. Getting up and into his Batman uniform he drove off to the scene of the crime. When he got there it looked as if wild animals had killed the victim and ate it. Bending down to get a closer look at the body he saw claw marks. What did this was animal or semi-animal. He was absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice another presence in the ally. It would have gotten him if Batgirl hadn't shown up when she did.

"Batman, look out!"

Turning around he saw what seemed to be a cross between man and wolf standing right behind him. With the blood on its claws and mouth it was safe to say that this was what murdered the person. The beast lunged at Batman, but it missed as he jumped back before it could hit him. Batgirl meanwhile jumped down onto the creature's back. She pulled on its ears causing it to fight in an attempt to get her off. She got off only when Batman through some knock-out gas at it.

Normally it would put someone to sleep in little to no time, but the creature wouldn't. What it did do was jump up on of the buildings and disappeared inside. Both Batman and Batgirl followed it. It seemed to be gone. Getting out a min-flashlight Batman shined it at the floor. Bloody paw-prints showed which way the creature went. Following them they saw how the paw-prints began to change to look like a normal human foot. Finally they found the culprit. As it turned out the gas had put it to sleep. By the looks of it the creature tried to run, but due to the gas, fell asleep landing face-down.

Batgirl rushed over to the creature and turned it over. Batman felt his heart stop when he saw who it-no, _he_-was.

"Dick?"


	3. Three: Why?

Three: Why? :

Batman didn't want to believe it. There was no way that Dick could be the creature that killed that person in the ally or what tried to kill him. Yet the blood on Dick's hands, feet, and his face told otherwise. Both he and Batgirl saw the paw-prints turn into foot-prints there was no way to say no. However Batman wasn't willing to believe that his _son_did this on free will. Bending down to pick him Batman saw that all Dick had on was a pair of boxers.

Batgirl noticed this too, but figured it be best to say nothing. Batman carried his protégé back to the car. Placing him in the back, he got in and drove away as soon as Batgirl jumped in. Driving off his thoughts were on Dick.

"_How__did__this__happen?__"_ He thought.

Alfred looked behind him to that Batman was now home. He knew that the man would be back, and then Batgirl jumped out that didn't get to him. After all it wasn't the first time it happened. What did get him was when Batman picked Dick up from the back of the vehicle. Hurrying over he watched as Batman put Dick onto the medical table.

"What happened, Master Bruce?" He asked.

"I don't know Alfred, but I plan to find out." Bruce retorted. Alfred got a better look at Dick and saw the blood. Quickly getting some medical supplies and a cleaning cloth Alfred began to wash the blood away. Seeing that Dick had no wounds to tell that it was his he assumed that it was some else's. Whose he didn't want to know yet.

Bruce came back and handed Batgirl, now Barbara, a pair of scissors. He then reached over near Dick's side and began to restrain him to the medical table.

"Is that really necessary, Master Bruce?" the Butler asked. This was wrong and he wanted to know why Bruce was restraining Dick. Meanwhile as Batman restrained Dick to the table Barbara cut off a small bit of hair. She knew what Bruce was going to do with it. He wanted to find out what might have happed with Dick's DNA to cause him to change.

"Yes, it is Alfred." Bruce replied taking the hair from Barbara. Putting it through a scanner Bruce pulled up an older version of Dick's DNA in order to compare it with the new one.

He wanted answers.

Helen, Will, and Ashley were able to track the abnormal, now known to them as Dick, to one of Gotham's many alleys where they found another dead body. However there was no sight of him. If it wasn't for Will they would have never found the rest of the trail. He had spotted the blood stain by a second story window on the build next to them. They got in and found what was left of the trail which was just the paw turn foot-prints. Yet they found no one. That left one answer.

"Someone found him." Helen spoke.

"By the looks of it I would say yes." Will put in. "Also we should call the police and tell them about that dead body out there too."

"Yes, fine." Helen said. They were so close and now he slipped through their figures. Thinking about their problem and how long they been going at this she decided that it would be best for now to head back to the hotel and meet up with Henry. She was going to need everything she could find out about this boy.

Alfred came back down to the Batcave. It had been over an hour since Bruce brought Dick home. Reaching the cave he saw that Barbara had left that way her dad wouldn't know she was gone, and Bruce was still at the computer looking over info. Dick on the other hand was still sleeping off the gas. He signed, Barbara filled Alfred in what happened as far as she knew about the creature and how it turned out to be Dick.

"Found anything, Master Bruce?" He asked.

"I think I have, Alfred." Bruce answered. Pointing out the picture of DNA he went on to explain. "This DNA is from Dick over a month ago and this one is from tonight. Both pieces are the same, but right here is where they differ."

"So that part caused this to happen?" Alfred asked as he took a quick look at Dick.

"Yes, it did Alfred." Bruce went on. "By the looks of it, this part of his DNA was dormant and something caused it to become active."

"Master Dick is at that age where one's body does change and seeing how much stress he does have on life, they could have caused it to become active."

"Very true." Said Bruce. "When Dick wakes up I going to need to ask him what happened." However that soon became unnecessary when a moan came from behind them. Getting up from his chair Bruce rushed over to Dick who was waking up.


	4. Four: Adjustments

Four: Adjustments:

Helen was typing on the computer trying to find something that would help. She found a lot for the boy and his guardian as were in the spotlight of the city. The only thing she couldn't find was where the boy was. Meanwhile Ashley talking with Henry.

"Do you think you can find him?" Ashley asked Henry. He had a good nose and according to her logic Henry could find Dick seeing they were the same type of abnormal.

"Maybe if I had something to help." Henry replied. A good nose only worked with scent. Ashley pulled a ruin jacket from her backpack; she had found it in the warehouse from earlier. Henry took it and took quick sniff from it and smelled a few things. One that caught him off was the strong smell of limestone. Where in Gotham could that kid be where there be limestone?

Bruce was by Dick's side before the kid was fully awake. He saw the boy's eyes open and Dick let out another moan. As it was he was still groggy. However Bruce didn't let that get in the way.

"Dick!" he spoke.

"Hrm, Bruce?' Dick asked, his voice slurred some. The sleeping gas wasn't out of his system just yet.

"Do you know what happened?" Bruce asked. He needed to know what had accorded that caused Dick to turn into that monster.

"What?" Dick asked. His words weren't slurred as badly as they were a minute ago. The gas was wearing off.

"Do you remember what you did tonight? Why you did it?" Bruce was now questioning in his Bat-voice.

Dick tried to remember. It was a bit hazy, but he could recall some of it. "Had a nightmare, went out so I could think some." He paused then went on. "Went towards the warehouse district so I could be alone. Some guys tried to mug me. I got away and ran.' Once again Dick stopped his memories were getting a bit fuzzy.

"Then what?" Bruce pressed. He wanted the full story.

"Started to feel a lot of pain. Broke into one of the warehouse to let the pain pass. It got worse to the point I screamed. After that I blacked out." Dick finished. By now he was fully awake and saw that he was in the Batcave strapped down to the table.

"Bruce, what happened?" His mentor let out a sign. Bruce knew that there was no point in asking more from his ward. That was the story as far as Dick knew. It was only fair that he tell him what he knew in return.

"The Bat-wave went off over an hour ago. I went to find out what was happening. When I got to the area that the Bat-wave reported I found a dead body that appeared to be killed by an animal of some kind. I tried to find more clues, but it attacked me from behind. Or it would have if Barbara hadn't warned me in time. What I saw was some kind of wolf creature. Barbara jumped on its back as I tried to knock it out with gas." Bruce paused to allow his ward to take all of that in before going on.

"The creature tried to run, but because it had breathed in the sleeping gas. It got as far as the second floor of the building next to us before it passed out. When we got up there we found who it really was." Finished Bruce.

"Who was it?" Dick asked. The only response he got from Bruce was a glare at him. That was when it dawned of him.

"ME?"

"Yes, Robin."

"Why would I do that? HOW?" By this point Robin was furious. Batman, his mentor, was saying that he was a murderer. That couldn't be true. It just couldn't!

"I didn't kill anyone!" Dick yelled.

"I know that you don't remember doing it." Bruce stated. "What I think is that on a subconscious-level you did without meaning too."

"I know what you mean, Bruce!" Dick shouted his voice echoing across the cave's walls. "You don't want to blame, but you do! I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!" Bruce was taken back some by his son's shouting, but he kept a close eye on Dick should something happen from all of this. That was when Bruce was in more of a shock.

Meanwhile with Henry was running through the streets. In one hand was a torn jacket that he was using to track the kid and in another was a gun. He had run to just about every corner of the damn city and hadn't found the kid. What set him off wasn't the fact that he couldn't find the kid. No, it was the fact that the kid's scent was nearly everywhere! One trail led him up several buildings! Stopping Henry took some time to think. The kid's jacket smelled like limestone. Therefore the kid must have spent a lot of time down underground. You couldn't find this in a subway. So that left caves which led to another problem.

"Where in Gotham would I find a cave?" Henry asked himself.


End file.
